How I Love
by truelovenaruhina
Summary: My Second Naruhina fanfiction!When a waterfalls involved, nothing bad ever happens.A story for Naruhina lovers! other pairings NejiTen, KibaIno, GaaSaku, and ShikaTem
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Hey people welcome to my fanfiction! Instead of blabbering away heres the story...

I do not own Naruto (runs and crouches into a corner, sobbing)

The sun was shining on another day in Konaha. For a certain violet haired ninja it was just another uneventful day or so she thought. It had been two long years since she saw _his _face. Since she had talked to _him_.

She sighed as she got up of the bench she was sitting on. "_When is he coming back?"_ her violet eyes shined in the light as she walked through the streets.

"Hey! Hinata!" Hinata turned to see TenTen running up to her. TenTen had always been a good friend to Hinata. Hinata and her told each other everything. Hinata had even told her about her secret crush on a young blond haired ninja.

"H-Hey TenTen..." Hinata hung her head and started to walk alongside her friend. TenTen knew right away something was wrong. But before she could ask there was something more important to say.

"Hinata guess what?!" TenTen looked like she was going to implode on the spot with excitement. But Hinata wasn't really in the mood.

"Whats that?" Hinata asked dully. TenTen opened her mouth but was cut off by a different voice. Hinata immediately recognized it. _His _voice. Hinata spun around to see a young man standing in front of her.

He was dressed in a orange and black jump suit instead of his usual orange one. His headband was wavering in the wind along with his blond hair that spiked wildly about. His blue eyes seemed to be an endless sea Hinata found she easily got lost in.

"Naruto!" TenTen yelled, "So it true you are back!" TenTen was jumping up and down and Naruto just laughed. He had matured so much.

Hinata started to blush as she realized how close she was to him, only about a foot apart. She was speechless he was back. He was, wasn't he? Or was this just a dream. "_If it is a dream let me never wake"_ she thought to her self.

Naruto was looking at Hinata and smiling. Before Hinata knew what was happening Naruto had brought her into embrace. He pulled her off the ground still in an embrace.

Hinata was shocked and she could only blush and ,oh, did she blush. TenTen just giggled to herself, she was enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Hinata! How you been!?" Naruto said in his usual spunky voice as he finally put Hinata down. Hinata was still speechless. And to her horror TenTen had snuck herself away and left Hinata alone with Naruto. She was going to pay. Oh yeah she would have her revenge.

"Earth to Hinata! You still alive?" Naruto waved his hand viscously in front of her face trying to get her attention, "You haven't said anything since I got back. Do you not miss me?" Naruto got a sad face pasted on him.

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "No! No! I have been waiting two years for you!"

_Oh crap_

She hadn't seriously said that did she? Hinata mentally slapped herself. Naruto looked confused. Very confused.

"What was that Hinata?" He prodded her for an answer.

Hinata's blush took over her as it engulfed her pale face. She went back to her nervous habit of pushing her two index fingers together. "I-I-I umm said...I-I-I've b-been w-w-w-waiting f-f-f-for you...I really have wanted to see you...I-I-I have missed you..." She hung her head in embarrassment. She braced herself for what was to come next.

But to her complete and utter surprise he said words she never thought she would hear from him. "Ive missed you too, Hinata!" Naruto smiled and laughed. He brought a key in front of his face, dangling by his finger.

"Jiraya got me something and I'd really like to show it to you!" Hinata could only run alongside him as the words rung in her head over and over

_'Ive missed you too, Hinata!'_

"Oh my god Naruto...he got you a house?" Hinata looked at the house in front of her in awe. It was much too big for one person, but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He smiled a sly smile at Hinata as he grabbed her wrist.

"Lets check it out!" Naruto practically dragged her to the front door. On the door was a note:

_Happy Birthday Naruto_

He put in the key and opened the door to a beautiful sight. Their was a large living room with two couches a table and a fireplace. Their was a fully furnished kitchen. Two bathrooms and 2 bedrooms.

But what Naruto was all giddy about was the in ground pool in the backyard. Hinata was dumbstruck. Naruto turned to Hinata. He gave her a hopeful look, that just melted her heart, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

She nodded slightly and Naruto yelled in happiness. She ran back to her home where she picked up two things. When she got there Neji was at the front of the estate.

"Good morning H-" but before he could finish Hinata had ran past him in a blur. He looked back where she ran too. He had never seen her run so fast in her life.

When Hinata got back Naruto was already in his bathing suit. She blushed as she realized she was in the same room as a topless Naruto. Naruto had just started noticing her blush that day and now he smirked.

"Now Hinata you really are going to have to stop that blushing" he laughed as Hinata just reddened even more. He noticed Hinata carrying something shaped like a box covered in wrapping paper.

Naruto gave a questioning look at the box. Hinata looked down

"Oh! Happy Birthday Naruto-kun!" she handed him the box Naruto took it gingerly, "I found it kind of strange your birthday was the day you came back, but um I've kept this for your birthday back in Konaha..."

"You remembered? No one except for Jiraya has remembered my birthday before because well..." Naruto hung his head. Hinata was confused, so she asked what was on her mind.

"Why wouldn't anyone remember your birthday?" Hinata prodded for an answer.

"Because its the day that stupid fox attacked Konaha 16 years ago!" Naruto was now in tears. He wiped them away trying not to raise his voice to high, "It's just people really don't find this day special..." he looked away as tears started to form in his eyes.

Hinata was having a hard time watching this. "Naruto," she began in an almost whisper, "Forget the people who don't find it special...because those people don't really know, know who you are! And I find this day one of the most special!" Naruto looked up at the girl in front of her. He looked at her in a different way then he ever had. She turned around realizing what she had just said.

He walked over to her and turned her around. He embraced her again with his strong arms. He whispered into her ear.

_Thank you Hinata_

And thats it for chapter uno! Hope you liked it. I know it was short but I promise that next one will be longer and better T.T

**plz review!**

Otherwise Ill hire a group of ninjas to assassinate you in you sleep while you dream about lollipops!

JK!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1

yo! Welcome to chapter two!

Hinata: Do I get to be with Naruto in this chapter!

Ugh! Your so pushy just wait

Hinata:Pushy!? (rolls up sleeves with angry face)

uh Heheheheh I'll just start the story so I don't get killed!(runs away)

I still do not own Naruto

Naruto released Hinata from the embrace and they shared a very awkward moment. Naruto finally broke the silence.

"How 'bout we go for a swim?" His mood changed as he perked up and dived into the pool. Hinata giggled and ran off to the bathroom.

While she was changing Naruto heard a knock at his door. Reluctantly he got out of the pool and walked to the door still dripping wet. When he opened the door a stampede of people plowed him over.

"Hey watch where your shoving!" a blond haired girl yelled.

"Maybe if Shikamaru wasn't so lazy I'd be able to get up front!" yelled a pudgy boy back at the blond.

"Your so troublesome chouji..." said a spiky haired man in a dull voice.

"WILL YOU THREE JUST SHUT UP!" Two people screamed .

"Ugh...my head..." Naruto said as he wearily sat up. He saw five people staring at him.

"NARUTO!" the voices screamed. Naruto barely recognized his friends around him. He sat up and then he started sorting the faces in front of him. On the far left was a strawberry colored girl he recognized as his teammate Sakura. Next to her was a fanged man dressed in a hood and his clans red markings on his face, Kiba.

In the middle was a larger man who, as always, was eating, Chouji. Next to him was a dull looking ninja who looked like he really didn't want to be there, of course Shikamaru. Last in line was a blond haired girl named Ino.

"Uh hey guys." Naruto said wearily rubbing his head. Hinata walked around the corner where she saw all her friends huddled around Naruto. She squealed and hid behind the wall. Luckily no one had heard her.

"Hey Naruto why do you have your bathing suit on?" Chouji managed to ask in between munching on his potato chips.

"Oh! I invited Hinata over and we were going to go swimming." Everyones mouth hung open. Naruto hadn't really even noticed Hinata when they were kids. In fact Naruto had once called her a freak. Basically they were shocked that he had invited a "freak" over instead of any of them.

Hinata popped her head from around the corner and walked towards the group. Naruto turned to look at her and he blushed. Her bathing suit had white flowers that spread across its violet surface. When Hinata saw him looking at her she went crimson red.

The other five just watched the scene in disbelief. Some had their eyebrows raised. Some were giggling.

Shikamaru sighed and walked over to the couch where he fluffed a pillow and laid down. Naruto's eye began to twitch.

"Yes, of course you can lay down on my couch." Naruto sighed and turned to the door he was about to close it when Neji walked in with TenTen.

"What is with you people? Cant you say something or knock?" Naruto looked frustrated.

"SHIKAMARU HOW CAN YOU BE SO LAZY!" Everyone turned to see Ino viscously slapping the chunnin.

"Um did we come at the wrong time?" TenTen said.

"No Shikamaru just being Shikamaru..." Chouji said

"And Ino is just being Ino..." Sakura said.

"Whats that supposed to mean billboard brow!" Ino got right up in Sakura's face.

"Nothing Ino-pig" Sakura countered.

Naruto sighed "Yup I'm back home. Sakura and Ino turned to Naruto.

"SHUT IT DOBE!" They both screamed in unison. Naruto backed away in fear and he tripped which somehow ended up with him on top of Hinata. Their faces were only inches apart. Both of their faces took a crimson color.

Everyone looked over. More raised eyebrows. More giggling. Naruto tried to get up but something made him not want to. Hinata swallowed and slowly got up and helped to help Naruto up.

Another awkward silence. It seemed to last forever until Naruto broke the silence, again. He hated that silence it made him feel insecure and he didn't know why.

"Er how about we have a pool party. You guys go get some bathing suits." Naruto turned to the couch, "AND WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THAT BUM OFF MY COUCH!" Ino gladly walked over and pulled Shikamaru off the couch by his ear.

"OW OW OW! Let me go You troublesome woman! Let me go!" Everyone left with Ino still dragging Shikamaru.

Naruto turned to Hinata and they both burst out laughing.

And that it for chapter dos! Sorry I know I said it would be longer but i lied lol jk. I thought I should stop that chapter there.

Hinata: EEP! Why did you have to embarrass me like that!

Oh come on you know you liked it (smiles wickedly)

Hinata:(blush)

Shikamaru:Do you have something against me?

No your just fun to beat up on :3 speaking of that...INO!

Ino: (Pulls out large bat) got it

Shikamaru: Oh crap (runs away screaming "mommy!")

Riiiight anyway please review! Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.1

Yo! welcome to chapter three ! Party Time!

Kakashi:Woohoo! Party!

Da heck I haven't even put you in this fanfiction yet!

Kakashi: But I want to party (Sad face)

Uhhgh...INO!

Ino: Got it (Chases Kakashi off with a large lead pipe)

Well to the fanfiction!

I still do not own Naruto.

OoOoOo

Shikamaru was the first one back. He was wearing a black and green bathing suit and he was rubbing his ear. " I really have to stay far away from that troublesome woman..." Hinata and Naruto were trying very hard not to laugh.

Shikamaru walked through the back door and closed it behind him and laid down on a chair near the pool. As soon as he closed the door they both burst out laughing again.

Ino walked in with Sakura next to her. They were wearing matching yellow and pink striped swimming suits. "What are you two laughing about?" Ino asked

In between laughing Naruto managed to say "Nothing troublesome woman." this just made them laugh harder.

Ino looked pissed. But she cooled down and walked with Sakura outside. When she did, though, she ran to Shikamaru and started scream at him. Shikamaru just slapped the magazine he was reading on his face.

Naruto and Hinata were erupting with laughter. Naruto at some point had fell to the floor literally rolling on the floor laughing. Hinata was hugging her stomach. What was she doing? Shes never acted like this before.

"_maybe its because I'm with him"_

They both started to settle down a bit as Kiba came by, then Chouji and finally Neji and TenTen. Naruto was surprised to see TenTen on Neji's back but everyone else seemed uninterested, so he just assumed the obvious.

The first in the pool was Naruto he jumped into the air and did many front flips unseen to the human eye. Then he focused his chakra in a way that would splash, right on Hinata.

Naruto emerged from the water smiling at the drenched Hinata. Hinata hopped in the pool and went under the water.

Somehow Chouji had got his hands on some popcorn and was munching on it intently. Kiba just looked at him in disbelief as his eye twitched.

Hinata forced a Jyuken at the bottom of the pool upwards. Naruto looked around in fear. He turned around just to catch the explosion of water hurtling at him. Hinata surfaced the water satisfied with herself. Naruto was floating on the water laughing.

Hinata looked around and noticed everyone was soaked around her. They looked at her with a deadly intent.

"Guys, Guys! Don't get mad!" he gave a fox like smile to Hinata, "Get even." Hinata looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

_Oh crap_

with that everyone jumped In around Hinata except for the snoring and soaking Shikamaru. Naruto Squealed out:

"WATER FIGHT!"

**This battle is to violent to write and contains many scenes of vicious graphic continuous pain **

Tired, all the ninja crawled there way to the ground. They were all breathing hard, trying to get air back in their lungs.

Naruto opened eyes and looked to his side where he saw Hinata laying inches away from him. Neither of them moved they couldn't because they were so tired and because they really didn't want to.

Hinata stared into those beautiful cerulean eyes and seemed to get lost out at sea. How she loved those eyes how she loved that man.

Naruto was looking at the girl in front of him the girl he had once called a freak. Looking at her now and getting to know her better, he ate those words of a silver platter.

He got up, still staring at the girl in front of him. He held out his hand and she grabbed it. She got up and they stood right there for a while. There bodies were touching and their faces were only inches apart.

Hinata was just a little shorter but she just looked up. She wanted to make this moment last. Then she realized something. The others were staring at them in shock, something that they have gotten used to today.

Her usual blush took over her face and Naruto smirked. Naruto slowly broke apart and looked at everyone around him.

"Who's hungry?" a few "I"'s came from the crowd, "Then It's settled. Dinner Time!" Naruto ran inside and came out five seconds later.

"Who knows how to cook?" an eruption of laughter came from the group. Naruto smiled and then looked at Hinata

"Hey! Hinata's a good cook how 'bout you come help me!?" Naruto looked antsy to get started. Hinata looked around everyone was urging her to go in. Sakura was winking at her and Ino was giggling.

She blushed and walked towards the door. She opened it and went in.

Naruto turned to see Hinata. "Hey do you think you could make homemade ramen?!" his eyes started twinkling and Hinata laughed.

"Naruto do you even have any food?" Hinata asked giggling

"Uh, no, I hoping we could go buy some!" Naruto said hopefully.

"alri-" before she could finished Naruto had grabbed her wrist and began running into the streets.

OoOoOo

and thats it for chapter tres!

Shikamaru: Since when did I read magazines

errrr just go with it

Shikamaru:troublesome

you know you can get very annoying

Shikamaru: I've been called worse

(Anime sweat drop) alright then **please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

eh! welcome to chapter 4!

Kakashi: When do I get to be part of the party!?

Ugh never

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOO!(runs off screaming)

man he's worse then Shikamaru...

Shikamaru: you sure are troublesome...

Do you have anything else in you vocabulary?

Shikamaru:...

anyway to the fanfic!

I still do not own Naruto

OoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata were running through the streets when Naruto caught a glance of a familiar face. He stopped abruptly having Hinata lunge forward. Naruto grabbed her hand and kept it there. Hinata started to blush noticing that she was holding Naruto hand.

"GARRA!" Naruto called out and he saw a red haired man turn around. He was wearing the official Kazekage robes. He was walking with his siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

Naruto ran up to his friend. "Naruto...your back." Naruto looked up and down his friend.

"BAH! You became Kazekage before I became Hokage!" Naruto was pointing his finger at Garra in disbelief.

"Yes Naruto you have something wrong with that?" Temari asked reaching her hand up to her fan.

"Eh heheheheh no not at all!" Naruto backed away causing Garra to smile and Temari laugh. Garra looked down to see Naruto holding Hinata's hand. He looked from there hands to Naruto, then to their hands, then to Hinata.

Hinata and Naruto noticed this and they released their hands, blushing. Garra grinned and bid his goodbyes. The three sand ninja lept off towards the Hokage compound.

The rest off the way to the store was silent. Hinata was pressing her index fingers together trying very hard to look forward. Naruto however was looking at Hinata the whole time. Before Naruto had ran them out she had grabbed a shirt and threw it on.

Naruto however really didn't care he walked into town wet and topless. This was why Hinata was having a very hard time looking straight.

They finally got to the store where Hinata persuaded Naruto to get some actual food for his house instead of just instant ramen. Naruto had pouted that ramen was all he needed to survive but, he just couldn't say no to her.

When they were done they walked home silently again. When they got there they found a party crasher in the pool.

"Jiraya!" The old haired man turned to Naruto.

"What are you doing to these people?" Naruto was beaming at the man in front of him.

"NARUTO GET THIS PERVERT OUT OF HERE!" Jiraya gave a goofy look that all Naruto need to hear. He dove into the water and swam under Jiraya.

"Uh oh..." Naruto blasted the white haired perv right to the sky. Everyone one was looking at Naruto like they had just saw a ghost.

"What?"

OoOoOo

After dinner (which Naruto had eaten sixteen helpings of ramen) the gang was sitting down on the couches. TenTen was sitting on Neji's lap with his arms around her stomach. Kiba was lying by the fire, Ino was sitting on the arm of the couch with Sakura on the opposite arm. Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the middle and Chouji in search of more food.

"So, how did you guys even get here? How did you know about this place?" asked his friends. TenTen shifted in Neji's lap.

"Why don't you ask TenTen?" Ino said glaring at TenTen. Naruto looked confused and he turned to TenTen.

"Uh um I kinda followed you here." TenTen said uncomfortably. Naruto frowned at her.

"Whatever I don't care..." Naruto yawned "It's getting late I think you guys should get going." everyone nodded and headed for the door one by one they headed for home the last one out was Hinata. She walked out the front door and Naruto followed.

He left the door open, "Hinata." she turned to see her crush standing right in front of her. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Hinata eyes went wide.

"Goodnight Hinata." He walked back into his house and closed the door.

Hinata's heart was fluttering inside her chest. She felt like she could lift off the ground. She brought her hand to her cheek

_Ya never let me wake up..._

That night Hinata couldn't sleep as the moment played over and over again in her head. After a while though she felt sleep slowly engulf her and she accepted it.

OoOoOo

When Hinata awoke the next morning she went downstairs wearily. It was already noon and she was still tired when she got downstairs she heared a knock at the door.

She walked over and opened it."Eeeep!" Hinata squealed as she saw Naruto standing on the other side of the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata closed the door right on his face.

She yelled from the other side."Hold on!" She ran upstairs and took the quickest shower in history. She got dressed and ran downstairs all in under 120 seconds.

She flung open the door breathing heavily. "Errrrrr what was that about?" Naruto asked.

"N-nothing Naruto-k-"

"Hinata please drop the suffix, just call me Naruto." Naruto said smiling.

"Uh right. So why you here Naruto" Hinata asked. Naruto smiled at her.

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to go grab something to eat!" Naruto saw Hinata's eyes get big.

"L-L-L-Ike a-a-a d-d-date?" Hinata asked afraid of the answer.

"Do you want it to be?" Naruto asked.

"uh a-a-lr-r-right..." Hinata's heart started to beat faster and faster and then it skipped a few beats as Naruto grabbed her hand. Her life seemed to just keep getting better and better.

OoOoOo

"Hinata you all right? You haven't touched your food." Naruto was right Hinata couldn't eat she was too busy looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Earth to Hinata!" Naruto started waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh its nothing, Naruto, I was...distracted." she then noticed how hungry she actually was. So she began to eat. After Naruto finished he watched her eat. She noticed this and began to blush. Naruto smirked and just laughed.

As soon as she was done he put the money on the table and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked

"You'll see!" he gave her a sly smile and ran off with there hands intertwined.

OoOoOo

OY! thats it for chapter cuartro!

Jiraya:What did I do to deserve that?

I don't know pervert does it matter?

Jiraya:(Anime sweat drop)

Don't make me call Ino!

Jiraya: !

**Anyways plz review! I now accept anonymous reviews **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Yo! chapter five is up! I think you Naruhina lovers will like this one!

Hinata:Eep where is Naruto taking me!

Naruto:Secret!

Secret? You don't even know I'm the writer!

Naruto: uh um

(slaps head) whatever to the fanfic!

And yet I still don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

Naruto ran Hinata through the woods and Hinata started to get worried. "Naruto it's getting late we should go back..." Hinata said wearily.

Naruto just smiled and stopped. Hinata could hear the sound of crickets and...rushing water?

"Too late." Naruto finally released her hand and pushed some bushes aside revealing a small river that held a waterfall at the beginning. Naruto beckoned her to come over to the site.

"Oh my god, Naruto. How in the world did you find this?" She was still looking at the waterfall and gazing at in awe and didn't notice Naruto sneaking up behind her.

Before she knew what was happening Naruto had grabbed Hinata by her waist and ran her towards the water. When he did he jumped her and himself right into the stream.

Hinata surfaced the water rubbing water off her eyes. " Naruto! What was that for!" She looked around desperately trying to find the blond ninja. Naruto finally submerged from the water directly in front of the water.

"'Cause you look cute when you wet." Naruto said with a surprisingly straight face. Hinata went red in the face which just made Naruto laugh.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her close. Hinata's heart was on the verge of popping out and hopping all over the water, singing. She could tell that she was probably red as a tomato.

Naruto lifted one of his hands to her cheek. Hinata was dumbstruck. This wasn't happening. This had to be some fairytale come true.

She was standing waist deep in a river under the moonlight close to the man she could now say she loved.

Naruto Bent down a little and their lips touched. Hinata's heart, lungs, and ,well. Everything just seemed to melt away.

She felt his tongue breeze against her lips and she granted access. Their tongues danced in each others mouths. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck. After both of them felt like they were going to faint from loss of air, they pulled back.

"I-I-Is this for real?" Hinata asked looking at the man in front of him. Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Hinata smiled at Naruto. He smiled back at her and said five words she thought she would never here.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuga" Hinata's eyes went wide and her heart skipped about too many beats. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his chest.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that...I love you, too, Naruto Uzamaki."

Their was a thump in the forest and they both turned to see Kiba lying face down in the dirt."Kiba!" A voice yelled from the forest.

"What the Heck! Whoever is there, come out, now!" Kiba stumbled up and rubbed his head. Ino, TenTen, Neji, and Sakura stumbled behind him

"You have to be kidding me!" Naruto yelled as Hinata went cherry red and hid under the water.

"What are guys doing here!" Naruto looked extremely pissed. Hinata peeked her head above the water. The others started rubbing the back of their heads. They all started to back away slowly brfore retreating into the woods.

"Cowards..." Hinata finally came all the way up from the water and latched onto Naruto. Naruto smiled at Hinata.

"Lets go." Naruto hopped out of the stream and helped Hinata up. Just as he did he lifted her up, bridal style and ran through the woods. While Hinata was being carried reality sunk in and she became very tired. Almost instantly she fell asleep in Naruto arms. He smiled at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms.

She looked like in angel. Naruto saw lights on the horizon and he lept into the village. He found he way to the Hyuga Compound and hopped to the balcony of Hinata's bedroom. He silently snuck in and placed her down on the bed.

He kissed her on the forehead and sped off towards home.

OoOoOo

Hinata awoke the next morning in her bed. She sighed. Another dream. She got out of bed and noticed she and the bed were soaking wet.

She gasped, it wasn't a dream it really happened. She distinctively remembered every detail of that night. She blushed remembering that moment that they kissed but then she remembered that the others had been spying on them.

She then got angry, very angry. A mood she wasn't very used to. She showered and got dressed and the violet haired flower jumped off towards the town.

OoOoOo

Ya Ya complain on the length of it, but I don't give a crap!

Kiba:Someone a little moody?

Ugh I have a splitting headache and its 1:00 in the morning what do you think?

Kiba:Ah I see...

Anyway please **review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Eh yo! Welcome to the fanfic. This chapter has one other pairings other than Naruhina and NejiTen. Deal with it.

Hinata: (squeals with glee and hops up and down)

Hmm I think someones happy...

Naruto:Yeah!

Uh more then one...Anyway to the next chapter!

No matter my protest against it, I still don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up sleepily. The events of the night before came to him and he smiled.

"What a girl..." He got up and tossed himself in the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He picked out a t-shirt with a red spiral on the back and some ripped up jeans.

He then went opened the door and walked out into the morning

OoOoOo

Hinata looked around not exactly sure what she was looking for. She was looking for any of the peeping toms or Naruto. Either way she would find one or the other.

She made her way to the east side of town and saw the back of a certain ninja. She smiled and sprinted to him.

OoOoOo

Naruto heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Hinata tackle him to the ground. He screamed in surprise, but then calmed down a bit finding it was Hinata.

Hinata was giggling and Naruto kissed her on the lips and smiled "Good morning Hinata..." He got up bringing her with him. Hinata started walking alongside Naruto and she leaned her head on his shoulder he smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So what you want to do?" Hinata asked as she looked up at Naruto. Naruto looked like he was about to say something and then his mood instantly changed to anger.

"What do you want?" Hinata looked in his direction and saw Kiba, Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Ino standing their. She then matched Naruto's anger.

They all looked nervous then Neji stepped forward. " Uh we just wanted to say were sorry. We were invading your privacy and that was wrong." He stated and bowed his head.

"Alright, fine I forgive you... but you know that was wrong."Naruto said. Everyone in the other group looked up and smiled.

Then Neji spoke again " And besides it was all Kiba's idea anyway!" Kiba looked at Neji in fear.

"Oh crap!" He ran away as fast as he could as if a bear was chasing him. Naruto slapped his head.

"You people are ridiculous..." Naruto looked around "hey where is Shikamaru?" Ino smiled wickedly at Naruto he became very uncomfortable.

"He's just hanging out..." she giggled and smiled wickedly again.

**Flashback Time **

"You troublesome woman let me down!" Shikamaru screamed hanging upside down from a large pole.

Ino just smiled "I let you down when you add more words too your lazy dictionary!" she then strolled off into the distance. Leaving Shikamaru strapped to the poll.

"So troublesome..."

"I heared that!"

**Flashback end**

"Anyway I say we go to the movies!" Hinata suggested. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'm going wherever she goes!" Naruto said proudly and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm in. I have nothing better to do." Sakura inquired.

"Were in!" Neji and TenTen exclaimed together.

"Why not?" Ino said as they all nodded and started to walk together.

On the way there Naruto noticed something hanging on a large pole and he stopped. Everyone followed suit.

"Is that..."

"Shikamaru?" Sakura finished.

"He'll be fine." Everyone turned to Ino with shock.

"Alright" Naruto said in a dull tone.

"Works for me" Neji told the group as they continued to walk. Shikamaru watched as they stopped and left. "Some friends..."

OoOoOo

The group arrived at the theater and found a horror movie that everyone agreed on "Shadows of the Night"

**Authors Note**-** this name was strictly made up. If it is an actually movie title, bite me.**

Before the gang reached the theater entrance came by with them. Noticing no one was viciously mauling him, he went in the movie with them.

Kiba sat next to Ino, Sakura beside her, then Neji and TenTen and finally Naruto and Hinata.

**Movie Time!(Halfway through)**

A young girl ran through the streets screaming for someone to help her.

"Help me! Somebody! HELP!" As she ran she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

(Dramatic music starts to play)

The woman slowly got up she felt a warm sensation on her back. She flipped around quickly

(Music blasts loudly)

A monstrous creature is standing over her. Blood is dripping it's mouth and jumps at the woman.

**Back to reality**

All the girls jumped except for Sakura who had oddly fallen asleep.

Ino yelped, wrapped her arms around Kiba, and shoved her head into his chest. Kiba looked down at Ino and the corner of his lips turned up a bit as he put his arms around her.

Hinata had been holding onto Naruto for the whole movie. She loved to be comforted by him and he loved comforting her.

OoOoOo

The whole gang walked out of the movie accept for one strawberry haired ninja who had taken a liking to the comfortable chairs and slept while the others left.

"Do you think its right to leave her back there?" Kiba asked.

"Do you think its right she fell asleep during a horror movie?" Naruto shot back.

"Good point..." Kiba said as he looked over to Ino walking next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him, but didn't say anything.

TenTen and Hinata looked over at Kiba and Ino and giggled a bit.

"What you guys want to do now? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved!" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Oy! Lets go my uncle own a shop on one of the market streets, we can probably get a discount!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement as Kiba took the lead.

OoOoOo

"Man, Kiba you uncles got class this place is great!" Naruto said as their meals arrived at the table.

"Hey, Hinata give me you plate." Naruto smiled at her.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grabbed her plate, switched for his, and took some of the food and fed it to her. Hinata smiled and did the same.

_**After the meal**_

"Ah that was great!" TenTen exclaimed

"Mhmm your uncles a good chef, Kiba. We should do this more often!" Naruto said to their friends. Kiba put some money on the table.

"I'll pay for this one." Everyone just shrugged to say " Fine by me!"

They all walked outside and everyone said goodbye. Naruto and Hinata walked towards the Hyuga compound.

Naruto held on to Hinata as if he didn't she would disappear. Hinata smiled at him and kissed his lips. They reached the front door and Naruto frowned.

"Do you have to go? You can stay at my place tonight." Hinata shook her head.

"Sorry Naruto my father will have nothing of it without his permission." Hinata smiled at him. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"HINATA!" a voice rang through their ears like bells they both turned and gasped.

OoOoOo

HEHEH! I am evil! Cliffhanger! You all probably know who it is, but that doesn't matter!

Hinata:EEEE! I know who it is!

Alright good for you.

Naruto: Who is it!? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Too bad fox breath!

Naruto: harsh

Anyway thx for reading and plz review!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Eh! Welcome to chapter seven!

Shikamaru:Let me down from this prison! I hate heights!

I'm starting to wonder if you deserve that...

Shikamaru: Just now?

Yup.

Shikamaru: Ugh...troublesome

okay to the fanfic!

No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

"Father!" Hinata gasped at Hiashi standing there in anger.

"Hinata get over here now!" Hiashi yelled at his daughter. Anger was pouring out of him and this made Naruto match it.

Hinata looked at Naruto and she let go of him. He looked at her as if saying not to leave, but she walked over to her father. She beckoned Naruto leave . Reluctantly he left in the opposite direction.

"What were doing with that monster!" Hiashi grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her into their home.

"Naruto is not a monster!" Hinata yelled at her father. Both of them were surprised she had never actually stood up against her father, even on the little things.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me again!" Hiashi slapped her across the face and she fell to the ground.

"You are never to go near the Uzamaki!" Hinata looked at her father in tears. Hiashi was getting angrier by the minute.

"No father! I love Naruto and your not going to separate me from him not now not ever!" Hiashi's eyes grew wide. Even more anger started to feed out of him. He clenched his fist and struck Hinata.

Hinata crashed to the floor. She struggled up and in looked at her father with fear in her eyes.

"That will teach you to oppose me you worthless burden! Now go to your room, I'll deal with you later!" Hiashi turned and walked away.

Hinata was shocked at the events that just happened. So, she did the only thing she could do. She ran. She ran hard and fast. She couldn't think of anywhere to go, but to Naruto house.

Rain started to pour and water ran down her face, but it wasn't the rain.

OoOoOo

Naruto slowly walked on his way back home. When he reached the door he was about to open the door when he heared someone racing towards him. He turned around and saw Hinata running towards him. He saw her crying and he felt like someone had stabbed his heart.

She came running and sung into his arms. She sobbed into his shoulder and wrapped his arms around her.

Hinata looked up at Naruto. Her face was bruised and Naruto brought his hand to her cheek.

"Hinata what happened!" He looked at her and she just sobbed some more. He walked her inside out of the rain and he sat her down on the couch. He sat down next to her as she started to settle down. Naruto looked at her with concern and confusion.

"Naruto it was awful! He hit me. Naruto, he hit me!" Hinata collapsed into his chest sobbing. Naruto started to get angry and his fist clenched.

"Who hit you! Tell me, I'll kill him!" Naruto's fangs started to appear and his eyes changed to a crimson color.

Hinata could barely speak her sobbing was uncontrollable, "My father! He said you were a monster and he didn't want us to be together! Why would he call you such an awful thing!" Naruto's mood instantly changed from anger to despair. His eyes went back to there normal blue and his fangs retreated.

"Naruto wh-what is it?" Hinata said as she saw his mood change in an instant.

"Your fathers right I am a monster, I don't deserve you..." Naruto's voice trailed off into sobbing. Hinata was shocked at the response.

"Naruto you not a monster how could you be a monster!?" Hinata seemed to be very confused' but most of all she was worried.

"Because that stupid fox inside me!" Naruto cupped a hand over his mouth. Great now he was going to have to explain and he was going to lose her, too

"N-Naruto what are you talking about?" Hinata questioned really wanting an answer.

"Hinata...16 years ago when the nine tails attacked Konaha most people were under the impression that it was destroyed by the Fourth Hokage, but the truth was it couldn't be defeated. So by sacrificing himself he sealed the fox in a new born baby..." Hinata was wondering where he was getting the information but then when he reached the end of the story she understood perfectly.

Naruto lifted his shirt and made a seal with his hands.

**Authors note: I forget how they activated that stupid thing, so that just the simplest thing I could think of, tell me if you remember.**

A seal appeared on his stomach and Hinata gasped to herself, "and that would be me..." Naruto hung his head and started to cry harder.

Hinata now understood. Why all the villagers hated him. Why he had no friends when he was younger. And why her father called him a 'monster'.

Hinata brought her hands to his face and kissed him. Naruto was surprised he had never thought that as a romantic story...

"Naruto your not a monster, your not the nine tails. Your Naruto, the love of my life. Nothing could ever change that." Naruto smiled at her. He wasn't going to lose her. He kissed her again.

"Hinata about your father," He clenched his fists. "You can stay with me and will sort this out later." Hinata smiled and embraced him.

"Thank you Na-"

A crash of thunder exploded through the air. Hinata yelped and held onto Naruto for dear life. Hinata was afraid of thunder? Naruto smirked and held on tight to Hinata.

"You know Hinata we are eventually going to have to go to sleep." Hinata yelped again as another crash of thunder ripped through the sky.

"Eeeep! Don't leave me alone!" Hinata whimpered and just made Naruto's heart melt.

"Alright...I'll stay with you tonight. He cradled her in his arm and walked into the bedroom. He brought her down to the bed and lied down next to her.

He held her in his arms and they both fell asleep clinging to the other.

OoOoOo

Hinata opened her eyes wearily and saw a pair of cerulean eyes looking at her. She smiled at him.

"Good morning." Hinata said kissing him on the lips.

"Actually more like good afternoon." Naruto said as he pointed to the clock on the end table. Hinata turned her head, already one thirty.

Hinata's stomach growled and Naruto chuckled. "Hungry?" She nodded and they got up out of the bed. They both headed for the kitchen, "Breakfast or lunch?" Naruto smiled at her.

"Breakfast" They made their meal and ate Hinata looked up at Naruto. "Naruto...my father."

"Ya I know don't worry. I have a plan." Hinata smiled and kissed him passionately. Naruto pulled back breathing heavily.

"What was that for?"

"'Cause I love you."

OoOoOo

Ehyo and thats it! Chapter seven complete

Hinata: You know whats funny?

Whats that?

Hinata: Shikamaru was hanging on a metal pole in the middle of a thunderstorm!

MHMM!

Hinata: You belong in some type of mad house...

ya, so?

Hinata: Right.

Anyway please **review! I love to hear from the readers**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Hello people of Konaha and Earth!

Tsunade: Whasss you (hic) talking about (hic), teapotss don't have (hic) faces!

Ugh your not seriously drinking again are you?

Tsunade: I'ss only had a feww (hic)

Ahem!

Tsunade: dozzzen...

Thought so. Anyway to the fanfic.

I don't own Naruto! Stop asking!

OoOoOo

"Hinata we should go I need to go see Tsunade." Hinata nodded and she volunteered to shower first. Naruto went and got her towel. She went into the bathroom and Naruto started putting away the dishes.

Naruto heared the water run and he blushed at the thought of Hinata naked. He shook his head and grumbled to himself.

"That stupid pervert is rubbing off on me..." He viscously rubbed the dishes and went into the bedroom to pick out some clothes.

He shuffled through his closet and picked out a pair off ripped jeans and a plain gray t-shirt. He walked out towards the living room, but collided with Hinata who had just gotten out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her body.

Naruto landed on top of her. They both blushed, but Naruto just kissed her, lovingly. He smiled her and she went back to her normal color.

"You can wear some of my clothes. In the closet."

He helped her to her feet and he went into the bathroom himself. She smiled to herself as she went into the bedroom and changed into a black shirt and a pair of Naruto's many pair of ripped jeans. The clothes were baggy and the shirt looped down on one of the shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind.

Hinata walked into the hallway and smiled as she saw Naruto standing their wrapped in a towel. He looked like he was looking for something. Hinata giggled and dangled somethings in front of her face.

Naruto looked at her and narrowed his stare. "Looking for these?" Hinata was dangling Naruto's boxers in her hand.

"Hey! No fair! Those are mine, Give 'em back!" Naruto whined at her pouting like a little girl. Hinata giggled at his sad attempt.

"Make me!" Hinata smiled at him and Naruto smiled back at her.

"Alright." He went over to her and kissed her tenderly he wasn't stopping and Hinata went limp and dropped his boxers. He broke back from the kiss and picked them up.

"Hey! You cheated!" Hinata whined poking Naruto's nose.

"You'll just have to try harder next time!" He went into the bathroom and changed. While Hinata waited on the couch smiling. Right now the events that happened last night didn't matter, she was just happy to be with him.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Hinata. He walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"You look cute in those you know." She smiled and kissed him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He put her on the ground and escorted her to the door, holding her hand.

When they got outside they saw a strange sight. Shikamaru was walking by with ripped up clothes. He was soaked and his hair was spiked up wildly.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but Shikamaru held up his hand.

"Don't ask." With that he walked away grumbling to himself. Naruto turned to Hinata and they both shrugged.

OoOoOo

"Lady Tsunade, you have to get started on your paperwork!" A black haired woman yelled at the older Hokage.

"I have to big of a headache! Just shut it, Shizune!" Tsunade rubbed her temples trying to relive herself of the hangover.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have that headache if you were working on your paperwork last night instead of drinking..." Shizune shot back.

"Just sh-" Her sentence was cut short as Naruto broke through the door to her office. Tsunade winced in pain.

"GRANDMA TSUNADE THEIRS SOMETHING IM-" Naruto got right up in her face yelling. Tsunade felt like her head was going to explode.

"Naruto just shut up your splitting my head!" She punched him across the room and he slammed into Hinata.

Tsunade's eyes went wide, "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto helped Hinata to her feet.

"You alright?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and Naruto sighed.

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek and Shizune and Tsunade gave them a surprised look.

"What?" Hinata blushed and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"What do you want, Naruto." Tsunade was rubbing her head and looked up interested.

"Well let Hinata explain what happened. It, it involves her father." Now Tsunade looked really interested. Naruto looked at Hinata and nodded at her. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Last night, Naruto had taken me home and before he left we had a, umm, _moment."_ She smiled at Naruto, "And my father had seen. When Naruto left, My father had forbidden us to be together." tears started to form in her eyes and she squeezed Naruto's hand harder.

"I had defied him and h-he," Her tears were streaming down her face now. She turned her face and showed a bruise. "He struck me..."

As Tsunade listened to the story she got angrier and angrier until she cracked and slammed her fist on the desk so hard it shattered.

Shizune's eye twitched, "Not again..." Hinata latched onto Naruto, crying her eyes out. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

"That son of a..." Tsunade sat up and walked over to Hinata. She put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned to her sniffling.

"Don't worry everything will be just fine, I'll make that dobe step down if I have, too." Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"But I do think it would be for the best if you stay with Naruto from now on." Naruto looked at her and smiled.

" I should be able to get some people to get your belongings to you." Hinata nodded at her.

"Thank you. Thanks for your help." Naruto said.

"I'm not going to let some moron get in between love, you understand that?" They both nodded and headed for home.

OoOoOo

Ya ya its short, but I'm resolving that issue. Or am I?

Shizune: She really has to stop breaking those desks, we waste so much money on those...

Not my fault she stronger then King Kong, but drinks sake like its spring water...

Shizune: Ya Ya I know

Thx for reading plz **review! I would appreciate some more!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Hinata:Where is he? He's late!

Naruto:Ya seriously!

Shut your traps I'm here! I'm here!

Hinata:You know your rude taking forever with this chapter

Ya Ya I know and I feel really bad about it hope everyone can forgive me!

Hinata: Ya I do, how about you get this thing on the road!

Eh how about you do it.

Hinata:Alright, to chapter 9!

OoOoOo

"So, sweetheart what do you want to do?" Naruto smiled at Hinata. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Well, how about this.." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Naruto pulled her closer to him and shared there moment together.

"I wouldn't mind that at all..." Naruto said smiling and running his hand through her silky hair.

Naruto leaned in to kiss her again, but a familiar voice rung through the air and he pulled back awkwardly.

"Oh hey guys..." Naruto said to his friends standing in a crowd.

"We were going to go grab something to eat, wanna come?" Kiba said. Naruto looked at Hinata who smiled and nodded.

"Ya sure we'll come" Naruto said as he led Hinata over to the group. As soon as they did Neji came over and whispered in Hinata's ear.

"Hinata, last night...I saw father and you."Hinata turned to Neji and her face went blank. She knew right away what he meant.

"I'm alright," she looked up at Naruto, "Naruto's taking care of me" she smiled and walked towards the front of the group.

OoOoOo

They all settled into their seats and ordered some barbecue for all of them. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata, which made her blush red in front all of her friends.

Naruto laughed and put his arms around her. " I love you so much." she smiled at him.

"I love you more"

"No you don't"

"Yes I do

"Prove it"

"I would give everything away if I could just be with you."

"I love you more than all the ramen in the world."

Ino nearly choked on her barbecue and started gagging. Kiba spat the water he was drinking all over the table. Shikamaru looked shocked and Sakura dropped her fork. Even Hinata looked a little surprised.

Naruto looked around at everybody. "What?"

"W-What did you say?" Ino asked leaning over the table.

"I said, I love Hinata more than all the ramen in the world." Sakura got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Man, you are a lucky girl Hinata..."

"What? I do! I would personally burn all of the ramen in the world if it meant being with Hinata!" Naruto, satisfied with himself took a piece of barbecue off the rack and ate it. Hinata giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know something?" she asked him.

"What?"

"Your just too perfect." she laughed and fed him a piece of barbecue.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto chuckled to himself and fed her a piece of barbecue.

The others were just sitting their with on eyebrow raised. It seemed as if those two were just oblivious to everyone around them. Getting a little uncomfortable with the silence Kiba began to speak.

"So, um Neji, where's TenTen? I haven't seen her around today." Neji looked at him a shifted in his seat.

"Err she was staying home...sick today..." Neji started to sweat a little and he drank some of his water. Everyone was looking at him strangely. Something was up and when Sakura and Ino didn't know what it was about, they would figure it out on their own accord.

"Sick huh, what does she have?" Sakura asked a slight grin pasted on her face. Neji shifted again in his seat he knew they were going to prod it out of him.

"She is uh throwing up and running a fever..." He drank some more water, well the whole glass. Now Hinata and Naruto seemed interested.

"Oh yeah so how do you think she caught this?" Ino asked obviously satisfied with her interrogation. Neji's eyes bulged a little he started tapping his hand on the table. He was extremely nervous.

"She is um p..." His voice trailed off into a whisper to himself.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Kiba asked glaring at Neji.

"She's pregnant!" Neji exclaimed at the table. Everyones head shot back in shock. This week just kept getting better and better. Sakura and Ino got a giddy look in their eyes.

"Oh my god this great news!" Sakura went rambling on and on and everyone else was just trying to get her to shut up, except for Ino who was doing the exact same thing.

"Congratulations man your gonna be a dad!" Naruto said patting him on the back. Neji's eyes changed from nervousness to a glint of happiness.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad..." He exhaled and smiled. Everyone around apparently was asking too much about it so he was glad.

"So when did you find out?" spoke too soon, Neji sighed.

"Well I found out last night after our night out with you guys, she's been sick ever since..." Neji said after chewing down the last of his ice in his glass.

"Oh I can't get over the fact that you guys are having a baby! I want one!" Ino exclaimed in a pouting manner. Kiba's eyes got big and scooted a little further away from Ino.

Everyone except for Ino saw this a laughed to themselves.

OoOoOo

"Well guys it's been fun, but I gotta split. I have something for TenTen." Everyone turned to Neji and he pulled out a small black box he opened it up and revealed a ring. Everyone gasped and looked at him in amazement.

"When?" Hinata asked pondering on the ring.

"Tonight, wish me luck." with that he walked away. Everyone else said goodbye and walked off .

OoOoOo

OMG sorry for the late installment I had personal things to deal with plus extreme writers block. Oh yeah plus sorry for the out of character thing with Neji. If you didn't like it, bite me.

TenTen:No way! Neji's proposing! (girly scream)

riiiiiiight

Ino: I want to get married and have kids!

Kiba:(eyes grow big and runs away screaming)

interesting apparently someones afraid of commitment...alright c-ya! And don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Yo! how my favorite people doing?

Inuyasha:Kagome! Kagome!

Err can I help you?

Inuyasha: have you seen Kagome (grabs me by collar and shakes me violently)

no wrong Anime bud

Inuyasha: Uh I must of made a wrong turn at the Bleach demention...whatever (runs off in a quick manner)

Hinata: that was new...

Kiba: Did that guy have dog ears?

Well besides that odd chain of events to the fanfiction!

Hey guess what? I still don't own Naruto!

OoOoOo

"So how do you think TenTen will fare with the proposal?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were sitting on the riverbed with their feet dangling in the water.

"No doubt in my mind she'll say yes." Hinata said happily leaning her head on his shoulder. The blond haired ninja looked down at the beautiful girl before him. To him she might as well be an angel that lacked wings.(A/N I had to use this line my friend Conner came up with this, thanks bro)

He ran his hands through her silky hair and nipped at her cheek. Hinata pulled back in surprise, but didn't seem to mind. He pulled up and locked her in a passionate kiss.

"We should probably get back home," Hinata said sheepishly after noticing some of the looks they were getting by some passing-byers, "It's getting late."

Naruto smiled at her and she gave him a confused look, "You called it home"Hinata smiled back at him. Naruto helped her up and they walked back to their home hand in hand, like two pieces of a puzzle.

OoOoOo

Sakura walked alone in the park near the exit of the village. She was pondering on some thoughts that had popped into her head. She took a deep sigh and walked over to one of the swings. She slowly push herself with her feet.

'I don't believe everyone has someone accept for me...heh even Ino's got poor Kiba' she silently thought to herself.

She was about to get off when she heard someone's footsteps (OMG guys my favorite character eeeee, lol)

She noticed the man's red hair and instead of his normal Kazekage robes he worn a plain white t shirt and some extremely ripped and tight jeans. Unlike normal he hadn't had his gourd-o-sand.(heh)

Sakura couldn't help but stare, he just looked so damn hot. She finally caught herself and smiled at Garra. He looked at her funny since she had started to drool.

"May I join you?" Garra asked quietly signaling at Sakura. She simply just nodded. It was already late the moon was high in the sky.

"It's a little late what's a girl like you staying out here for?"Garra asked dully. Sakura looked at him, but couldn't give him an answer. She couldn't concentrate. Her heart was thumping too loud. The moon was shining down on his hair and he seemed to just melt with its light and she could have sworn she heared Queens- Small town girl playing in the background. (A/N Spark of the moment inspiration don't like it, too bad")

"Hello? Sakura-kun?" He was desperately trying to get her attention and they he saw her face glow red. He held his hand up to her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?"

OoOoOo

"Yes!Yes!" TenTen screamed in utter pleasure, "Of course I'll marry you!" She wrapped her arms around the tear eyed Neji. She couldn't help, but cry herself. She felt him slip the finger on her finger.

She smiled at him and smashed her lips onto his. 'She said Yes, she said yes!'

OoOoOo

Hinata looked viciously through all the luggage that had been brought to her. She frantically threw everything trying desperately to find it.

'Oh no where is it! Where is it?!' her frantic search continued until Naruto walked in with a small book. He had a sly smile on his face that meant trouble.

"Hinata's diary, I don't think I've ever read this book before." Hinata's head snapped up and she flung around to face Naruto just in enough time to snatch it from his hands before he opened it.

"Heeeeeey!" Naruto pouted " I was gonna read that!" she smiled at him before hiding it somewhere in the depths of her clothes.

"Well you'll just have to find another copy." He gave her a childish look before collapsing on to the bed.

"I'm so tired! I know ! How about you read me a story!" he smiled at her again "How about 'Hinata's Diary'?"

"No chance." She said before crawling onto the bed, "But I can give you this..." she said seductively as she kissed him whole heartedly. When they finally broke apart Naruto felt light headed.

"Now that's a good story..."

OoOoOo

Sakura Froze stiff when Garra's hand touched her head. It was so warm and inviting. She could feel her face heating up.

"Your burning up! You should lie down." Sakura could barely hear it, but she heared the slightest bit of worry sink past his wall of emotions. Sakura pulled up all her courage and smiled at him.

"I'm fine don't worry about me." She looked down and noticed he was holding her hand. Now it was Garra's turn to blush, wait. What?

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. The once emotionless pit of darkness (lol) was opening up his slightest emotions to her. He was about to pull back his hand, but she felt him squeeze it.

Garra's heart was pounding in his chest. So much as if you hooked up an amp it would sound like the techno music at clubs .

"Uh I can walk you home if you'd like." Garra said standing up from his once comfortable spot on the swing.

Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat, "I'd like that..." she stood up along with him. Their hands were locked and Garra was finding it extremely hard to concentrate.

OoOoOo

"Well, Well look what we have here." Naruto smiled as he looked outside and saw Sakura and Garra holding hands.

"Well isn't that sweet" Hinata murmured

OoOoOo

"Looks like were not the only ones having a good night" TenTen said a she pinted down to the streets below at the strawberry haired couple.

Neji only snickered to himself

OoOoOo

Let me at him! He took me princess!

Naruto and Neji: (holds me by both arms as I flail about trying to hit Garra)

Garra: Dude you wrote the story...

Oh yeah. Well thxz for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Yo! Few things about this chapter, one theres songs in it that are English modern times, don't like it, bite me. Second Garra is a little out of character. Third I'm getting a grove do expect more chapters!

Ino:(sings in perfect harmony)

wow your good, where did you learn to sing like that?

Ino:Detention

right...anyway to the fanfiction. (omg guys this has my favorite word in it figure out if yu can guess it)

OoOoOo

Hinata couldn't stop laughing. She watched as Naruto talked in his sleep about his dream

"I am the Walrus! I love to swim in the sea and eat wallybacheesecakefries!" The last part made Hinata nearly die from laughter. Naruto woke up and saw the tickled pink Hinata.

"Another one?" he asked in dismay. She nodded her head still trying hard to contain her laughter. There was a knock at the door and they both got up to answer the door.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Naruto said groggily. When they got to the door and opened it TenTen's voice rang out. Naruto shuddered at the sudden screech.

"Meet the rest of us at the park in an hour!" with that she shut the door and ran off to Neji. Hinata turned to Naruto and shrugged.

OoOoOo

"You know they did bring your clothes back, besides your wearing my favorite hat." Naruto pouted. Hinata was wearing one of his many ripped black jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Her hair was covered by a large orange and black hat that fell loose on her head. She smiled at him.

"I like your clothes there comfortable. You know I look hot in your jeans." she gave him a sly grin and he just stared at her dumbly. He knew she was right. He was using all of his decency to not tackle her right now. He bit hes bottom lip and blushed. Hinata saw this and took control of the situation by taking him into a kiss.

He hung loose. His body was limp, "B careful Hinata if you keep doing that I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you." he said wrapping his arms around her waist. He couldn't help but notice how they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

She stared at his blue jeans that were worn out, his white and black t-shirt that looked like splatter paint and his vest he wore over it. He looked good enough to eat.(I must ask what is with me and my odd fashion sense, lol we should vote two see who likes my fashion sense leave it on a review 1-5, this outta be good)

OoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the park to see Neji, TenTen Sakura and sleepy looking Shikamaru.

"Hey guys. Surprised to see u up this early Shika..." Naruto said laughing at his lazy friend. Shikamaru didn't say anything just turned his face to show off a hand shaped red mark across his cheek. Naruto face grew wide and he laughed a bit.

"Well were still missing Ino and Kiba where do you think those guys are? What could they...possibly...be...doing." Naruto's words grew further apart as he looked at the others as if to say 'you don't think'

Then they all shot a look back that looked like 'what if'. Neji spoke up.

"Well when I went to go tell them to meet us here. Kiba wasn't at his house, so I left a note. When I got to Ino's She answered the door and she looked really worn out, her hair was a mess and I might be wrong, but I think she was wearing one of Kiba's shirt"

Everyone shot him that 'Oh my god no way' look. Naruto looked like he was about to say something when he saw Ino and Kiba walking hand in hand towards them smiling like a bunch of morons.

Naruto leaned in towards Neji and whispered in his ear, "looks like someone got laid last night." Neji couldn't help, but snicker.

"Well now that everyones here we have some things to say." TenTen said. Neji took over.

"Last night I asked TenTen to marry me..." he said proudly. Everyone nodded remembering their past conversation.

"TenTen said yes" He said smiling at his fiancée. Everyone gave a round of applause, some hugs, some words and blah blah blah.

"So, we have decided to go out tonight in celebration and we'd like Sakura to bring her new man with" TenTen said devilishly at Sakura. Everyone else shot the same evil grin.

"I-I have no idea what your talking about..." She said nervously.

"Oh I think you know perfectly..." Ino said.

"Oh what was his name again, Naruto?" Hinata said playing along.

"I think it starts with a G..." Naruto snickered

"I get it! What about Garra-kun!? He's not my man!" Sakura said started to fill with embarrassment.

"That's right I sure as hell don't like to be labeled like that." Everyone turned to see Garra walking towards them, or more like running.

He met up with Sakura and with out anyone noticing grabbed her hand. She smiled at him.

"So what happened between you two last night then?" Hinata asked curiously. Sakura and Garra blushed. Everyone nearly fell over when they saw Garra blush.

"Um well it goes like this...

-flashback-

"Thank you Garra, for taking me home that was sweet of you." Sakura stepped up to her doorstep. Her knees were wobbly and she could only concentrate on him.

"No it was my pleasure. It was nice to talk to girl who wasn't my sister or one of those fan girls from back at the village." he shuddered remembering a horrific event that had ended up with him plastered butt naked to a pole.

Sakura laughed at his strange look. "It was nice to talk to you, too. Your a real great guy."

Garra could feel his heart thumping so hard in his chest it was ready to spring out and sing. He hadn't had time to catch himself before he grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her into a kiss. Garra had nearly taken her breath away and she felt herself fall limp on him. She smiled. Garra felt her wrap her arms around him and the only thing he could do was wrap her in an embrace.

-flashback-

Everyone was now sitting in the grass listening to the story. When the story was over all the girls nearly screeched high enough to break glass. Causing all the others to shudder at the sound.

"That's so romantic. Who could have known Garra was like that?" Ino exclaimed.

"I don't even think Garra knew he could be like that..." Naruto mumbled.

"Well if were done here I want to go to our first stop!" TenTen exclaimed.

Neji moaned, he knew what it was and he wanted to get it over with.

OoOoOo

"No way are you pushing me up there!" Naruto exclaimed. Their first stop had surprised everyone it was the karaoke corner.

Then Naruto got an idea. "I take it back" he walked up to the man at the corner told him something and he gave him the CD for the machine.

Hinata looked up at him. Oh no trouble. He flashed her a sly smile and slipped in the CD. Once the music started playing he looked Hinata right in the eyes and pointed to her.

The song began

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_(leave me at the front door)_

_Your body's warm but girl were getting so warm._

_And I was thinking of ways I could get inside _

_Tonight your falling in love_

_And here we go now_

_Aaaand she does it like this when you do it like that_

_And she touches like this when you touch her like that_

_And she moves like this when you move it like that_

_Come on, Shake Shake, Shake Shake, ah Shake it_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake, ah Shake it_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake, ah Shake it_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake, ah Shake it_

_Shake Shake, Shake Shake, ah Shake it_

Naruto walked off stage trying his hardest not to laugh. Hinata was sitting on a bench blushing madly. The others were laughing themselves to hell.

"Man Naruto besides the song being totally seductive you didn't sing too bad." Neji said between laughs.

Hinata stood up. My turn she talked to the man and got a CD

Naruto started to listen intently

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you 

Naruto was staring at the girl, completely dumbstruck. Her voice was perfect in every way. Everyone else looked quite surprised as well.

"I think I'll give this a chance." Garra said. Everyone looked at him. Time stopped. Hell froze over. The fat lady sang. The Cow jumped over the moon, get the picture?

He did the same routine as the others and the music started

_The I.V. and your hospital bed  
This was no accident  
This was a therapeutic chain of events_

This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal

Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again

Everyone was blown away. Garra was a great singer.

OoOoOo

Hey people! I love this chapter I get to show off some of my favorite songs here they are in order.

Shake it- Metro Station

Hanging By A Moment-Lifehouse

Camisado-Panic!at the Disco

Naruto:I rocked their socks off.

You wish...thanks for reading don't forget to rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

Yo people? How's it hanging I'm in a good mood today so there's extra fluff, yeah for me! Hey so did any of you catch my favorite word?

Shikamaru:Antidisestablishmentarianism?

Uh no...I do like that word though

Hinata:WALLYBACHEESECAKEFRIES!!

Hell yeah! I don't even know what that is! To the fanfic!

I think I own wallybacheesecakefries, but I don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

"That was tiring..." Hinata said a she walked into their home."I didn't know Shikamaru could dance that well."

"I didn't know Shikamaru could move at all." Naruto said laughing to himself. He made his way to the back door. 'That's odd...' he thought as he looked at the full moon 'It's been that was for four days now...'

He shook off the thought when Hinata came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Stop thinking so hard you might hurt yourself" Hinata said teasing him. Naruto turned around and gave her a devilish smile.

She pulled back as she watched him go out into the night. She couldn't see anything. She heard a splash and she decided to turn on the lights in the back. When she did she couldn't believe what she saw.

A trail of Naruto's clothes, ending in his boxers, led all the way to the pool.

Naruto popped his head out of the water flashing her a smile.

"Naruto! If you expect me to come in there with you..." she threw her (his) hat at a nearby chair. "Your absolutely correct."

Naruto almost fainted. This was not at all what he had expected. He was just teasing her. But he wasn't about to pass the opportunity up. He smiled as the light went off and after a minute a splash came by the other side of the pool.

Hinata took the hairpin she had and threw it at the switch turning the light on (Hell yeah). Hinata was screaming at her self on the inside having a battle

'What the heck do you think your doing?'

'I have not the slightest clue'

'You need to get out of there now!'

'no...' She left it at that and popped her head out of the water and found Naruto relaxing on a ledge near her. When she surfaced his face went red when he saw her. She wasn't above the water, but can you blame him?

He gave her a funny grin which made her giggle to herself.

"I didn't think so..." Hinata smiled as both of the clones in the water dissaperead. Naruto stepped from around the corner of the house laughing his ass off. Hinata popped her head from around the other corner laughing as well.

"I didn't know you could use shadow clones." Naruto said gasping for breath in between laughing.

"I watch you more than you think" She said trowing him a devilish grin that wiped the smirk off his face and made it turn white blank.

"Y-You haven't by chance seen off day Thursday?" Naruto said nervously. Hinata got a questioning look on her face and they both broke out laughing again.

"I do have to say a nice swim would be great..." she said, bad idea. With all her clothes on, Naruto picked her up and threw her into the water. He jumped in a second later and swam after her.

"Naruto!" She pouted, smiling as she came up from the water. Their clothes were drenched and were sticking to their skin. Naruto grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. He pushed some hair out of her face gently with his hands and claimed her lips.

Hinata nearly died on the spot. That was pretty much perfect. The kiss wouldn't have stopped if not for the need of oxygen. Naruto now had her pinned up against one of the walls of the pool. As soon as they had caught their breath, he took her lips once more.

Finally it ended after what seemed like a forever. She rested her head on his chest.

"You make me the happiest girl in the world..." Hinata proclaimed. He could here the sincerity in her voice, the passion, and the love. Her eyes showed the same. Nothing could take her away. Not the world.

OoOoOo

_darkness fell over the sky where Naruto had been with Hinata. He could see her slowly drift away._

_He tried to get up but his body just wouldn't move. He tried to say something but his voice wouldn't come_

_'Hinata!Hinata!' The dark cloud lifted and Hinata was no where to be seen. He fell to his knees tears streaming down his eyes._

"Naruto!" Hinata was trying frantically to wake him up. He was thrashing and muttering in his sleep. He was sweating and he seemed quite afraid. When she was about to scream saw his eyes shoot open and his body dart up.

He looked around and saw Hinata with a worried look on her face.

Naruto instantly latched onto her breathing heavily. She could feel his sweat dripping onto her.

"Hinata...your still here thank you, thank you." he was on the brink of tears. Now Hinata was devastated.

"It was just a dream don't worry I'm still here, I'll always be here." she said in the calmest way possible. She felt his breath start to retort to normal.

She sighed. She hated seeing him that way. It was terrible. She just hoped she wouldn't have to see it any time soon.

OoOoOo

Short and sweet! Thanks for reading hope you liked it!

Shikamaru:(mutters something about fearsome wenches on the loose)

What are you talking about?

Shikamaru:(points to a satisfied looking Temari)

Something about that doesn't sit well with me... any who plz rate and review!


	13. Chapter 13

ch.13

RAWR! Tiger is here! From now on my name will be tiger! Don't like it? Bite me!

Naruto:I feel bad for you school's starting soon

Tiger: Ugh! Don't remind me! And I have icky Mrs. Webster!

Naruto:Icky?

Tiger: Yes icky?

Naruto I said it once before and I'll say it again:

All Naruto characters:YOU BELONG IN A MAD HOUSE!!

Tiger:Harsh. Anyway to the fanfic, Oh and for all that is cheesecake, yes I am a guy!

I don't own Naruto...yet...

OoOoOo

-Time skip-

"Lookie! Lookie!" Naruto pointed at the falling snow. Hinata got up from her comfortable spot at the couch to see the sight.

"The snows starting to fall! I love winter!" Naruto smiled and turned to Hinata. " But not as much as I love you..." He wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her in kiss.

"And I believe today is a special day" Naruto said. Hinata looked at him questionably.

"It's exactly ten days till Christmas!" Hinata couldn't help but giggle she had never seen him so happy before.

"Hinata you know I made something for you promise me you'll try it" She shrugged and he led her into the kitchen. She plopped down in a chair. She was commanded to close her eyes. She did so and smelt the sweet scent of cinnamon. She felt a fork slip into her mouth and the sweet taste of cinnamon rolls took her taste buds. She opened her eyes and Naruto smiled at her.

"Your favorite food, if I remember correctly. Do you like 'em?" Naruto said hopefully. Hinata nodded, smiled, and darted for more.

They both ate the rolls until they were full beyond believe. Both of them could probably equal the weight of a whale.

"Great, now I'm going to have to run around the Earth and back before I lose any of this." Hinata exclaimed groaning in pure fullness.

"Well Hinata I have to go I promised some of the guys I'd meet them up at the market." Naruto said frowning. He didn't want to leave, but he had to get her presents for Christmas. Hinata immediately knew they were going Christmas shopping.

"Alright. Don't hurt anyone." she said teasing him. He shot her a playful look and left out the doorway.

OoOoOo

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled to his friends waiting for him on the corner. Kiba looked him up and down.

"You put some on chubby." Kiba said smiling. Naruto gave him a glare and his grin was wiped off.

"Anyway. Since were getting the presents where should we start?" Neji asked. A unanimous decision led them to the jewelery store. Kiba was looking hopelessly through the selection. Neji was trying his best, trying to choose

between two necklaces and Shikamaru had started to take a nap on the bench right outside the store.

Naruto was searching through the jewelry. When he came upon a solid gold necklace with a small charm on the end. He was pondering on it when a clerk came over to assist him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto looked up to see a older woman standing on the other side of the counter. She took it out for him to look at.

Naruto decided to buy it. It was in his price range and it was just perfect.

"I'll take it." He said smiling. The woman placed it in a small black box and put it on the counter he gladly gave her the money needed and took his precious gift.

With his present out of the way he turned to the sleeping chunnin and got a devious look in his eyes. Kiba and Neji looked on as Naruto dissaperead and then came back five minutes later holding a small bag. He took out three colored markers. He threw one to Neji and Kiba. His devilish grin told them what to do.

Ten minutes later

Shikamaru felt something tickle his nose and he got up lazily. He was not aware of the markings on his face.

The other three were on the floor almost in tears. Pounds of laughter easing out of there throats. He gave them a questioning look and shrugged.

"Can we go now? I don't even now how you guys got me to come here..." Shikamaru said.

The other three struggled to their feet and pushed back their laughing. They all nodded and started walking back when they ran into the girls. They all pointed at Shikamaru questioningly, but they just shook their heads telling them not to say anything.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and felt a substance reach onto his hands he looked at it and looked up.

"Okay why is there marker on my face?" Everyone nearly fell on the ground erupting with laughter except for the oblivious chunnin.

OoOoOo

Tiger: Yes I know it is short, but I have a headache and I'm extremely tired. Please don't hurt me!

Shikamaru: Why am I always the target of your madness.

Tiger: Because your exactly like me, a lazy ass... and there can only be one lazy ass.

Shikamaru:What a twisted mind you have.

Yessum. Anyway thx for reading plz review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Tiger: O-M-G! Hey people Time for chapter 14 Christmas in August!!

Garra: Yeah! I love Christmas!

Tiger: Errr, why?

Garra: CHRISTMAS COOKIES! (Pulls out a Santa shaped cookie and happily munches on it.)

Tiger: Dude...thats pretty creepy...Well I learned something new today. To the next in installment.

Hmmm Why does art though not own Naruto, Because thee sadly not Kishimoto. (?)

OoOoOo

Hinata wearily opened her eyes to see a eager looking Naruto staring at her. She took a look of surprised and slowly eased into awareness.

"Christmas! Christmas! Santa came!" Naruto chuckled out. He pulled her into his arms bridal style and led her to the living room.

In a small corner a tree had been placed with decorations galore. On the top was an angel holding a heart with Hinata and Naruto names inscribed onto it. Under the tree stood three presents all wrapped and bundled.

Naruto quickly dove for his gift and gave Hinata a hopeful look. She smiled warmly and let out a small giggle. She nodded her head and he ripped away at the paper to reveal a box, when he opened it he found a brand new black and orange jumpsuit. The black outstretched most of it, but there were some orange streaks down one pant leg and on both shoulders.

He lifted it out of the box gingerly and smiled, "This is amazing, Hinata! It's perfect!" He gave her a peck on the lips and put the jumpsuit right back into its box. He set it aside and handed her her gift.

She smiled and looked it over. It was a small black box. Slowly she opened it up to reveal a beautiful golden necklace. She gasped and looked at Naruto.

"B-But How did you afford this?" She asked still trying to take it all in.

He smiled and said, "That doesn't matter, do you like it?" She vigorously nodded her head in agreement. Naruto slipped it out of the box and placed it around her neck. Perfect.

They both smiled and Hinata kissed him tenderly.

Naruto looked back at the tree and noticed a third present laying there. He looked at Hinata.

"Sakura dropped it off last night she said to open it up tomorrow. I asked her what it was, but she just got this look on her face..." She got up and brought the box back. She opened it a little and peered inside.

When she saw it's contents, she immediately closed it and her face flushed. Naruto looked at her and she just shook her head.

"What is it?" Naruto asked trying to take it from her hands.

"N-Nothing...It's Nothing..." She quickly ran into the other room and disposed of the box into her bag-o-stuff. "I'm gonna' go to say hi to the girls, Naruto. I'll be back later."

Naruto wanted to know, but he knew he shouldn't push that. It was probably some girl thing he didn't want to have anything to do with. But, he still was eager to see the contents of the mystery box.

'Sakura...I'm going to kill you and turn your bones into batter for Garra's Christmas Cookies' Hinata thought as she marched out the door and into the winter morning.

OoOoOo

Poor unsuspecting Sakura was walking through the park with Garra. He was talking about how much he loved the cookies she made that morning (Wait...Holy crap...You guys get that?)

Hinata found her prey and pounced. Before Sakura could react Hinata had taken her wrist and was pulling her away. Garra looked at them and just sat down in his spot, where he continued to open a small pouch reveling some Tree shaped cookies.

"Hinata? What do you want? I was talking with Garra." Sakura asked innocently. Hinata shot her a death glare the made Sakura's skin crawl.

"That little _gift_ of yours, What was that all about." Sakura look at her and she felt laughter easing out of her stomach.

"OOOOOH so you decided to open it. Did you use it?" Sakura asked smiling devilishly.

"Sakura! That's not funny! Of course not! Are you crazy why would you give that to us...errr...me" Hinata exclaimed her voice rising.

"Calm down! It was just a joke!I didn't actually expect you to use it, not really at least." Sakura said her smile wiped off her face. Hinata sighed and unclenched her fists.

"Your just lucky Naruto didn't see it otherwise..."Hinata was cut off as Garra appeared behind Sakura.

"So what are you two ladies talking about?" He asked highly interested.

"Nothing I was just telling Sakura thanks for the gift she gave me..." she said through clenched teeth. " I was just going...Merry Christmas!" Hinata shouted as she dissaperead into the distance.

Garra groaned and Sakura turned to him.

"I'm all out of cookies!"

OoOoOo

On the way back Hinata saw the strangest sight. A rather worried chunnin was running through the streets trying to find a place to hide while a blond sand ninja chased after him. But for some odd reason, they were both wearing bunny costumes, on Christmas, at eight thirty in the morning.

Hinata just shrugged it off and continued on her course.

OoOoOo

Naruto looked out his back window at the snow starting to pile up on his lawn. Suddenly one of his little devilish ideas popped into his devilish mind.

OoOoOo

Hinata opened the door and searched for Naruto. He was no where to be found when she reached the back yard a snowman stood all alone in the yard.

She walked over curiously inspecting it. When she got within a foot away from it Naruto popped out from beneath the snow shell to scare Hinata to next Thursday.

"Naruto!" she hit him on his arm, but it didn't affect him too much. He was laughing too hard.

OoOoOo

Tiger:Okay I know short and bad T.T But give me a break, please! I have serious writers block and I don't have many more ideas for this story. But people want me to keep it going so heres the deal. **If I get at least 100 reviews I put more chapters in after 20**

Shikamaru:Get me out of this thing! I hate rabbits

Temari:No and took you long enough to put me in the story again!

Tiger: Yeah sorry 'bout that I think you'll have some bigger parts later on.

Temari:Gee your soooooo generous.

Tiger:I know Thanks for reading. Please rate and review


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

Tiger:Hmmmmm I had writers block but then an idea flew right into my head, I feel special!

Kiba:Not like crap your pants, ride the short bus, and lick windows special right?

Tiger:...

Kiba: Alrighty then

Tiger: Besides that, lets get onto the fanfic.

Why can't I own Naruto!? I asked but they kicked me out...

OoOoOo

"Alright...Alright. This is gonna be great bye TenTen." Hinata put down the phone and looked at the half asleep Naruto on the couch. She giggled and walked near him, cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed.

"Who?What?Where?Why?Hinata!" He looked around frantically not looking for anything in particular. Hinata laughed to herself and tried to calm Naruto down.

"Were going on a trip with the gang how's that sound?" Hinata said trying to get his attention. He sprung up to look at her.

"Like a vacation?" Naruto said happily wrapping his strong arms around Hinata's waist. She nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! I like this village, but I haven't been anywhere in a while. So when do we leave?" Naruto asked very antsy.

"Get your stuff ready were going now!" Hinata said practically yelling with excitement. Naruto quickly ran into the bedroom to get his clothes for the trip.

OoOoOo

According to TenTen, they would be staying at a large village on a lake near in west boundaries of the Fire Country. The village was called Oasis Berguge. It would take them only a few hours on foot.

The "gang" consisted of TenTen, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Garra, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata.(just in case you guys don't catch on later)

Neji looked down at the map trying to make way of all the dots and arrows. TenTen, rolling her eyes, turned the map around so it was right-side-up.

"Ooooohhhhh" Neji said finally understanding. A few sighs came from the group and a few 'Oh my god''s

Hinata yawned. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She couldn't sleep last night and now it was getting to her. Naruto noticed her pace slow down and the obvious signs that she was exhausted. He bent down and put her on his back. Smiling sweetly at her her, he turned to let her rest her head on his shoulder.

In a very comfortable spot it didn't take long for sleep to grasp her and pull her into unconsciousness.

OoOoOo

Hinata felt Naruto come to a halt and she reluctantly opened her eyes. Slowly, but surely she dismounted Naruto's back and landed on solid ground. Rubbing her eyes she slowly realized her surroundings.

They seemed to be standing in the middle of the town. A tall fountain stood proud in the middle with three mermaids carved in stone as the center piece.

People scurried to and from shops and restaurants. The streets were paved with magnificent colors and it seemed like they were getting ready for some kind of Festival.

Everyone was looking around at the beautiful scene when Kiba pointed out there hotel in the distance. A decent enough size, everyone seemed pleased. Naruto smiled at Hinata who was still looking around at all the things around them.

He grabbed her hand and starting running, "We can look at all this later slowpoke! First lets get our rooms!"

They all reached the front desk and got there room numbers. Everyone's was next to each other's except for Naruto and Hinata's who was down the hall.

(No It's not like a modern day ones with the fancy card things and elevators!)

Naruto opened the door and flung down his belongings. Hinata did the same , but flopped down onto the bed. She felt Naruto crawl up beside her. He started to kiss her neck. He worked his way up to her cheeks then her lips.

Naruto pulled back and smiled, "You tired?" She nodded a little dizzy.

"How about we get some rest, we can always go out later tonight, just me and you," he leaned his forehead against hers, "How does that sound?"

"Like heaven..." Hinata said. In a matter of moments, sleep consumed them both once more.

OoOoOo

A soft tune of music ran through Naruto's ears. He looked up to see a lavender haired girl sound asleep. He looked at the clock on the side table. It was already eight o'clock. He kissed he on the neck a few times till she slowly awoke.

"Ya awake?" Naruto said, sweetly kissing her neck again. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well how about you say we get dressed and go have some fun?" Naruto gave her a grin and she slowly got up, leaving him still lying on the bed. She grabbed her bags and walked into the bathroom not saying a word.

A few minutes later she came out dressed in a purple and white kimono that hugged her waist. Her hair was pinned back and she was wearing the necklace Naruto had gotten her along with a pair of diamond earrings.

Naruto was trying hard not to pounce on her right then and there. Slowly he walked up and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, do you like it?" She asked not really thinking it looked that it good.

"You look beautiful..." He said. Knowing he had to get dressed he reluctantly walked over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out wearing a dark blue t-shirt but it was ripped and made it a tang top. He wore a pair of really baggy jeans and a chain hung down to his knee and looped back up to his waist. He wore his hair down and it touched his eyes barely.

"I'm not really the dress up kind a guy...but I'm still hot" he said teasing Hinata who just giggled to herself. Holding out his hand, he led her out of the hotel and into the night.

The music took their ears and they were engulfed in the festival taking place. Streamers and confetti scattered throughout the streets. People danced and sang as the festivities took them into the darkness of the night.

Naruto saw a ferris wheel in the distance and he grabbed Hinata's hand they both smiled not caring who was watching they were going to have fun. They reached the ride and quickly hopped on.

OoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata had played many games and gone on tons of rides. Naruto had won her a small bear and had gotten a drawing of themselves. They had been up till two in the morning and though they got some rest were still tired.

Hinata held out her arms and flopped down on the bed. Naruto sat down next to her.

"I love you so much..." He started to kiss her again and neither of them held back. They both fell on there backs still entwined in a kiss. Naruto felt his bare back touch the air as his shirt fell to the ground

Let you Imagination take it from here...

OoOoOo

Tiger:No lemons in this story ya perverts!

Kiba:Daaaaaaayyyuuuuum

Tiger:What?

Kiba: I would have thought you write one out...

Tiger ya little perv...

Anyway please rate and review, late!


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

Tiger:Oh my god I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is! School started and being in AP classes does NOT help me.

Kiba:Bow-chica-bow-wow

Tiger:You are such a pervert. Just like some of you. Yeah you know who you are. You guys have some issues!

Kiba:Well...

Tiger:GAH! Your getting to be a pain. Let's just get to the fanfiction...

God! I even wrote a letter! I don't own Naruto.

OoOoOo

Naruto awoke from his long sleep and turned to Hinata sleeping soundly on his bare chest. They were only covered up by the sheet. Smiling He kissed her gently on the top of the head. She stirred a little and her big beautiful lavender eyes opened..

She smiled back at him and snuggled closer to him holding on as if he would dissapear if she would let go.

"Good morning sweetheart..." Naruto said kissing her again this time on the cheek. She dreamily kissed him back.

"Good morning yourself...so what do you want to do today?" He stroked her hair and grinned down at her.

"I don't know, but I do know what I want to do right now." He said gently rolling over onto her.

OoOoOo

Hinata and Naruto were holding onto each other as they walked down the steps into the breakfast room. They both saw the rest of them sitting at a large table already eating. Almost simultaneously they all turned and beckoned them to two chairs.

"Morning guys. What do we have planned for today?" Except for him and Hinata everyone was looking at him with a devilish grin. He exchanged glances with Hinata.

"Oh I don't know, But I bet I know what you have planned for tonight." Sakura said on the brink of laughter. Naruto sipping on his orange juice immediately spat it all over the table. Hinata dropped her fork and sank down as low as possible in her chair.

"Well let's leave them alone shall we." TenTen said standing up. Everyone followed suit and left Naruto and Hinata sitting in their seats, embarrassed.

OoOoOo

About a week later, Everyone was hanging around the shopping market.

Hinata was walking with TenTen. TenTen looked over at her friend. She seemed pale and she looked very uneasy.

"Hinata is something wrong you look sick?" Hinata didn't answer she just kept looking down at the ground.

"Hinata?" She finally looked up and she gave her this look and being her best friend, TenTen immediately knew what was wrong.

"Oh Hinata." She gave her a hug both worried and excited at the same time. Hinata eased out a smile.

"I'm going over there I'll talk to you later." TenTen was baffled as she watched her walk away.

Naruto had been talking with some of the guys when he saw Hinata standing all by herself over in a shop, not moving. Curiously he walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata. Is something wrong?"

He grabbed her hand and she turned to him and swatted away his hand. Naruto pulled back shocked.

"H-H-Hinata?" He stuttered out.

"Stay away!" She ran out of the store and into a nearby bathroom. Naruto looked on mortified at the events that had just taken place.

Neji and Kiba walked up behind him. They each put a hand on his shoulder not daring to say a word. Feeling a little dizzy he sat down on a bench a few feet away.

'_Your even more retarded than I thought.' _The fox rang through Naruto's ears.

'I'm not in the mood to talk to you.' Naruto said threw clenched teeth.

'_And to think I was going to tell you what's wrong with your mate, humph. Such an Ungrateful little brat_.'

'What are you talking about?' Naruto said doubtfully.

'_Hm that brain is meant to use to think. Well I would think that you've been in the sack with her for the past week I think you know, but you have proven me wrong.'_

With that the fox retreated again into his head. Naruto's eye's widened. Could it be true? He hopped out of his seat and ran through the streets looking for something.

OoOoOo

Hinata weeped inside her safe spot on the bed. She wanted him to be there. But she just couldn't bare to tell him.

The door slowly creaked open and she swung her head to the door. Naruto came through and his heart melted when he saw her crying.

"Naruto-" She was cut of when Naruto put two fingers over her lips.

"Hinata I know." Her eyes grew big and she felt pools start to appear under her eyes.

"And for that reason and so many more," He pulled a small black box out of his back pocket. He got down on one knee and looked into her eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child. Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata looked down and gave him a depressed look

"No..."

OoOoOo

Tiger:Oh Snap!!The worlds most devilish cliffhanger (in my opinion)

Everyone except for Naruto and Hinata: DAHELL!

Tiger:I know, I'm evil drink it up. Wouldn't it be evil to stop the story here, lol. Okay so I'm not the freaking devil, I'll update tomorrow. Please rate and review!


	17. Chapter 17

Conclusion

**Tiger: Alrighty here comes the bolt of lightning that I'm shooting at ya. This is it It's over the stories done.(cries and sobs). But I promise you the end is a happy one! Please forgive me for stopping the story short, I feel terrible but I really have to get my other story out or I'm gonna lose the ideas. I really hoped you like _how I love_, I know I loved hearing your reviews now here's the ending. It's short, okay its only a page long, but it made me feel good to write! Think it of as an extension of an epilouge**

OoOoOo

("no..." Hinata said showing a depressed look)

Naruto blinked. His heart melted. His soul left his body. Her words rang in his head like a church bell. He looked up at her dawning shame and sorrow on his face. His head dangled to the floor.

Hinata exhaled sharply. A smile crossed her face and she started shedding tears...

"...No way I could say no."

Naruto's head shot up. He lept up smiling wider than a canyon. Taking her into an embrace. Both of them were crying hard. Hinata nuzzled her face into his chest. Both were racing at the speed of light. Naruto pulled her chin up to look at him.

"I love you more than life itself Hinata, I can't live without you, your my world, the sky, and everything that's important to me. If you were to leave I would die. Nothing will keep me from you ever. That's how much I love you, Hinata Hyuga." Before she could say a word he grabbed a kiss onto her lips and ran his hands through her hair.

Hinata pulled back. "You make me happier than I ever thought possible."

They snuck another kiss on the other feeling the others love touch them.

OoOoOo

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man... and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Naruto lifted the veil and kissed Hinata dreamily. Applause erruted from the pews as they ran together down the isle hand in hand. As Naruto opened the door and entered the light of the day he realized this was just the beginning of his new life with his shy, beautiful, cute, heavenly, childish, strong, Hinata. They ran together into their new life together without a care in the world.

THE END

--

()()()()()()


End file.
